


Kisses for Salle

by Roni_V (Laya_Gintulan)



Category: Buhay Kolehiyo, SSU, Sexy Sexy Universities
Genre: Creepy stalkers, Multi, Self-indulgent fluff, a bad case of sleep deprivation, a++ sibling relationships, and neo's dubious brand of flirting, because salle is great and deserves lots of kisses????, featuring: girls being supportive in the bg, friendly shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laya_Gintulan/pseuds/Roni_V
Summary: Salle is one lucky guy.(literally what the title says. heads up for my weird humor, platonic kisses, friendly shenanigans, creepy stalkers, sleep deprivation, and my vague attempt at something called romance)





	Kisses for Salle

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SO SELF-INDULGENT OH MY GOD. but the fandom just dragged me in so fast and i???? what even is this????  
> the fic is inspired by 'kisses for hinata' by thugboyfriendnagisa. if you like haikyuu and ship a lot, check it out!!!  
> writing in english because no matter how much i try, i can't do filipino enough justice jkdshfjk. i do hope you enjoy, though?

_i. Addie_

A tap on his shoulder makes him look up.

“Addie,” Salle greets, giving the girl a quick smile as he lowers his phone a bit. “What is - ” he cuts off when a pair of lips brush his cheek, freezing as he stares wide-eyed at the furious blush that paints itself on Addie’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” she rushes to say, “I - it was a dare.” Salle watches her fiddle with her hands, eyes averted and looking at everything but him. Her eyes pause at the door and he sees her twitch, and Salle doesn’t have to look to know that Cess is most likely there.

Judging by the muffled whispers, she’s probably not the only one.

“I see,” he says. Then, trying for a less awkward mood, adds, “Warn me next time?” Salle is a little amused at how Addie blushes brighter as she mumbles a quick, “R-Right.” With a final apology, she rushes out and almost yelps at finding her friends already there.

Salle shakes his head. _Girls_ , he thinks, deciding not to dwell on it as he goes back to his phone.

 

_ii. Cess_

“ _Kuya_ ,” Cess whines, and he grunts as she fully drapes herself over his shoulders. “Kuya, I’m _dying_ , you need to cook.” Salle tries to pry her arms off, but to no avail. “Cess,” he sighs, turning to give her an unimpressed look, “You can cook.”

“I know that.”

“Then cook.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Why?”

“Because you cook better?”

He snorts at that, and tries to escape her hold again. “Like hell I do. Don’t be lazy.” Cess just grips tighter and tries to shake him, saying, “But I’m _starving_. I promise I’ll go next time, so please cook?” Salle gives up on trying to escape, rubbing a hand on his face and wishing for the patience of a saint.

He spares a glance at his laptop, considers his options, before asking, “If I make lunch, will you stop bothering me until I finish editing?” Cess nods quickly, eyes sparkling as she pulls a hand up and says, “Promise.”

Salle sighs, patting her arm in silent agreement, making Cess beam as she presses a quick kiss to his cheek. “Thanks, kuya!” she chirps, laughing as Salle rolls his eyes and rubs at his cheek. “Right. Let me up so I can cook already.”

“Okay!”

 

_iii. Tomas_

Mia and Cess were _ruthless_ , Tomas thinks with horror as the familiar notes of a certain song reach his ears.

They were on break, and this time they decided to meet up somewhere near Tomas. How they ended up playing hide-and-seek, he couldn’t remember, but here they were, split in pairs as they tried to avoid getting caught. It was fun, Tomas had to admit.

At least until Mia’s group became ‘it.’

And as the first few words of the milo theme start to play, he is terrified to realize that this time, he wasn’t going to make it. He’d been lucky enough to be able to slap his hands over Salle’s ears before the other even heard _one_ _sign_ of the song before, but Salle had already perked up this time, and Mia and Cess were so close and Salle was about to start humming and —

And he decides, then and there, that the only way to save their asses was to _kiss Salle firmly on the lips_.

Quickly, he yanks the other close and presses their mouths together. Salle freezes, eyes wide in their disbelief, but Tomas is too busy trying to make sure they don’t blow their cover to properly think about it. He waits until the music drifts far enough before pulling back to sigh in relief.

“What the hell.”

Tomas winces, offering Salle an apologetic smile. “Sorry,” he says, hoping Salle wouldn’t hate him, “You were about to start singing.” The other actually pauses at that, considering. “You’re… right,” Salle says, frowning at the revelation. “Is that why you’ve been covering my ears?”

“Pretty much.”

“And the kiss?”

“I wasn’t going to make it,” Tomas chuckles sheepishly, making Salle huff. “You could have just told me,” he says, scanning the area for any sign of Cess or Mia, “Or covered my mouth. With your hand.” Tomas shrugs, following Salle as they make to find another hiding spot.

He smiles. “Where’s the fun in that?”

 

_iv. Phil_

“Salle?”

He hums in his drink.

“Would you mind doing me a favor?”

“Sure,” he says, but pauses at Phil’s hesitant expression. “You can refuse,” the other mutters, eyes falling to his lap, but Salle is patient and lets him stall. “Can I,” Phil falters, the hand on his glass tensing to a grip. He takes a breath, steeling his nerves before looking him in the eye and asking, “Can I kiss you?”

Salle blinks. That, he wasn’t expecting.

“He talked to me,” Phil licks his lips, jaw tensing as he explains, “Said he’d only back off if I was taken.” A growl catches in Salle’s throat, and it takes everything in him to not glare the culprit down. As kind as Phil was, he didn’t let himself get pushed around. For the guy to be allowed to do this meant that he was - or at least related to - someone important.

“You don’t have to do it,” Phil says quietly, the helpless set of his shoulders plain for Salle to see.

He was going to punch someone.

Instead, he reigns in his anger and shifts closer to the other. “Are you sure,” he asks, waiting for Phil to meet his look, “You want to ask me?” His friend shrugs, and Salle was really going to punch someone, the self-depreciating smile making his insides twist in both worry and displeasure.

“If you’re okay with it.”

Instead of an answer, Salle reaches forward and tugs at the other’s wrist. Phil takes the hint and slowly leans over, gently pressing their lips in a quick kiss. The booth is dark, but Salle makes sure the guy sees them, and stares him down.

The next time they go for a drink, Phil greets him with a bright smile and the guy is nowhere to be seen.

 

_v. Don_

Proximity, Salle thinks, ready to offer that excuse to Don as he watches realization dawn on his face with the weight of a single, sleep-deprived action. Truthfully, he didn’t mind being kissed - though a warning would be nice - but Don obviously did, if the frustrated rubbing at his face was any indication.

“Sorry,” Don says, the words muffled by his hands, “I didn’t - I wasn’t thinking.” When a minute passes and he still hasn’t lowered his hands, Salle rolls his eyes and nudges at his arms. “You’re good,” he says, and means to say _it’s fine_. But Don catches the meaning anyway, his look wary as he asks, “Am I?”

“Not really. You need sleep.”

Salle fully expects the deadpan look the other throws at him and almost laughs. It earns him another look, before Don huffs and pushes his notes away. “Fine,” he says, letting himself be manhandled to the couch. He hits the cushions and sighs in relief; sleep was such a luxury.

A shadow falls over him and he pushes himself up, letting Salle sit before he plops his head back down. The lap isn’t as soft as his pillow, but it’s warm and comfortable enough, so Don lets himself finally drift off to sleep.

 

_vi. Neo_

“Salle.”

“What?”

“Kiss me.”

Salle jerks his head up to look at Neo, frown incredulous  as he asks, again, “What.” It’s more of a statement now, since there’s no way in _hell_ he’d just heard those words come from Neo. But then Neo just looks at him, eyebrow raised as he repeats, “Kiss me.”

“Why?”

“Why not.”

Heaven help him, Salle was actually going to punch this guy one of these days. He takes a breath, and then another, trying his best to calm down before he bites out a simple, “No.” And Neo frowns at him, looks as if he’s the one causing trouble and Salle glares, hoping he can take a hint.

Apparently not, since the moment Salle tries to go back to his phone, Neo steps in close and tugs him forward for a kiss. Salle is too shocked to do anything but stare, and by the time his brain finally reboots, Neo has pulled away and is scanning his face for _something_ , and Salle isn’t sure what —

“I see.”

He twitches at that, taking a step back and bristling. “The hell was that for?” he snaps, but this is _Neo_ , and he really should have expected it when the other barely reacts —

Wait.

Was it just him, or was that a _smile?_

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ drabbles-for-ssu.tumblr.com


End file.
